


We Don't Talk Anymore

by livdameron



Category: Damerey - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livdameron/pseuds/livdameron
Summary: This is a Damerey  story  that i've been working on. I've recently got this new idea for a story with these two. Inspired by the song "We Don't Talk Anymore" by Charlie Puth"Poe & Rey used to write music together, both went their separate ways. It's been years since they've seen each other. That changes when somehow two people accidentally bring them back together. They've both realize that the both of them have completely changed, but there's no denying that they're still in love with each other."





	

5 years ago,  
Madison, Connecticut

Rey opened the front of the door of the small cottage house her and Poe shared. They’ve been together for two and a half years. They moved in together after she graduated from college, she had been doing an internship with the local newspaper in her town. She was a writer, she loved to write about current events and life. 

It wasn’t enough for Rey, she also loved to write songs and she would write them with her boyfriend Poe who was a singer. They both shared a passion for music and they loved singing together.

Rey put her keys down and removed her coat, she heard Poe’s voice.

“I’m in the dining room sunshine.” 

Rey saw him standing there as if he was waiting for her with two glasses of wine. She walked towards him and gave him a kiss. She noticed the table was set up very nicely and there were candles everywhere.

Poe handed her a glass of wine.

“What’s all of this?” she said as she took the glass of wine.

“Anniversary dinner” Poe gave her a smile.

“Oh my god how did I forget?, I’m sorry, I’ve just been so busy with the internship and I’ve honestly lost track of the days.” Rey said 

“It’s okay” he cupped her face and gave her a kiss. “Well before we eat I wanted to talk to you about something.” Poe sat down

“You have news too?.” Rey said with the biggest smile on her face as she took a seat next to Poe.

“Ladies go first, tell me.” Poe grabbed her hand.

“I got a job offer, not an internship a real job. I’ll get to actually write about what I want.” Rey smiled.

“Rey that’s great, congrats babe.” Poe kissed her hand.

“Thanks, they want me to start in two days.” Rey said with an excited tone.

“Where’s the job?” Poe asked, being curious about this job offer.

“Vanity Fair, you know Tom’s father is a sponsor for the magazine and he knows the editor and he talked to him about me. He sent them my resume and portfolio and they really ”

“You’re going to New York?” Poe cut her off as he got up from his chair.

“Yes, I already said yes. It’s a good job and a great opportunity for me Poe” 

“We are not going to talk about this first?” Poe said, his tone changed, he was bothered by the news he just heard.

“Well we are talking about it right now and I’ve made a decision Poe.” Rey put her glass of wine down on the small table that was separating her and Poe.

He looked angry and disappointed at the same time. She’s never seen him this way.

“What about us? We just moved in a year ago and now you’re leaving?”

“They’re going to be giving me a place to live and you can come with me Poe.”

“And the music?”

“Poe, I love making music with you, but I want to give this a try. Music has always been your thing and – “

 

“So you just make a decision without talking to me about it first Rey?” Poe cut her off again.

“Poe can you listen to what I’m trying to tell you?!?. It’s not fair. Not everything has to revolve around you! It’s my life, this is what I want to do!!!” Rey got up from her chair

“Fair? Well it’s not fair for you to just leave me like that Rey. So what these two and a half years with me have meant nothing to you?”

“Poe don’t say that to me!! You know that I love you and I love what we have but I also want to give this great opportunity a try.” She walked towards him.

“Can you just give that up? We’re writing music together we might have a chance at a record deal.”

“You can’t be serious Poe? You want to me to just quit and sit and wait on this dream of yours?” she suddenly stopped herself, realizing what she had just said. She saw the look on his face. 

“Poe, I didn’t mean-“ she tried to grab his hand but he pulled away from her.

“Rey just stop, clearly I don’t matter you’re just thinking about yourself. Well I’m sorry that my dream is not that important to you.”

“I’m sorry Poe, but it’s not like you’re being supportive of mine either.”

“You said you wanted to write music with me, together. I guess your mind somehow changed or someone clearly changed your mind.” Poe stared at Rey waiting for an answer and he noticed how she hesitated for a bit.

“I guess I found my answer to my question.” He said coldly

“Why can’t you just be supportive?” Rey said fighting the tears in her eyes

“I am supportive, I stayed in this stupid town for you!!! I wanted to go to LA and -”

“THEN LEAVE!!,” she yelled at him.

They never fought like this before, they both stood there looking at each other. Tears were starting to form in Rey’s eyes.

‘FINE, I’M LEAVING BUT DON’T EXPECT ME TO COME BACK. WE’RE DONE!!” Poe made his way to the front door, he grabbed his coat.

Rey didn’t know what to do, she stood there crying. She heard the door being slammed.

 

 

5 years later…  
New York

Rey was sitting in her office in New York. 

She finished typing up an article she was working on, she noticed the time on her laptop. It was already 6:00pm. She decided to stay in her office for another hour or so. She went back to working, but the sound of her cell phone ringing interrupted her work. Rey saw that it was her brother Ben who was calling her.

“Yes, Ben.” 

“Where are you Rey, I went to your place and you didn’t answer.”

She noticed his voice was serious and shaky.

“I’m still at the office. Is everything okay?”

“Alanna was in a car accident, Mom and Dad are at the hospital already. I’m making my way to pick you up Rey.”

“Is she okay???” Rey started to panic.

“I don’t know, dad didn’t say much. Let’s hope they’re both fine okay. We’ll be there in a few okay Rey.”

“Both?” Rey asked her brother, she was curious who this other person she was with in the accident.

“Hux offered to drive us back to Madison , call you when we’re there. Love you.” Ben said ignoring her question

“Okay, love you too.” Rey hung up.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Two hours later, they finally arrived to the hospital. As soon as they got to the waiting room Rey saw her parents she ran towards them to hug them.

“How is she? she asked hugging her mom.

“They’re both in stable condition nothing too serious.” her dad Han said to her.

“Who was in the car with her?” Rey asked her parents, she found her answer when she met her hazel eyes to his brown eyes.

Han and Leia saw the look in Rey’s eyes and knew that Alanna never told Rey about her relationship with Poe’s brother Finn.

Finn had been adopted by the Damerons when he was a teenager. Finn’s parents were close friends of the Damerons and when they passed away, they decided to adopt Finn. 

What she didn’t expect was for her sister to be dating Finn. They always hated each other for as long as she can remember. 

But at this moment she realized why her sister never told her about her relationship with Finn and the answer was the man who was standing in front of her. The man who broke her heart and the one who she never stopped loving.

He still looked the same to her except that he had grown a beard. Making him look a bit older than she remembered but Poe was two years older than Rey. He was wearing that stupid brown leather jacket she had always hated but for some reason she couldn’t help but think how that jacket look good on him. He seemed more fit and his shoulders looked wider than she remembered. 

Poe was standing there holding two cups of coffee, he looked like he had just seen a ghost. The last time him and Rey saw each other was five years ago.

He couldn’t take his brown eyes off her hazel ones, she looked more sophisticated and grown up. Her hair was down in loose curls and she was wearing black pants, a blue blouse that fit her small figure just right, she was wearing black high heels, and she was holding her designer bag on her wrist. This was a different Rey to him, she never wore heels only for special occasions like birthdays or holidays. 

They both stood there looking at each other trying to memorize each other again. They were now two complete strangers to each other. They had a lot of history with each other but they never imagined that this was the way they were going to come back into each other’s lives.

The silence in the room felt like forever. They didn’t know if to say hello to each other or just ignore each other.

It wasn’t until Han spoke.

“I’ll take those Poe, thank you.” Han grabbed the two cups of coffee out of Poe’s hands

“Yea you’re welcome.” Poe said breaking his gaze with Rey. 

Rey sat with her parents ignoring Poe, but Ben awkwardly went to say hello to Poe with Hux behind him.

“You never told me you were friends with Poe Dameron.” Hux said 

“Didn’t think it was that important” Ben awkwardly said.

“Poe meet Hux my boyfriend.” Ben smiled.

“Nice to meet you Hux I’m Poe.” Poe shook Hux’s hand

“I’m such a big fan of yours.” Hux said still shaking Poe’s hand.

“Thanks.” Poe smiled

“Let the man breathe Hux his brother and my sister were just in a car accident.” Ben said with an apologetic look 

“It’s okay.” Poe said

Poe’s parents arrived to the hospital, Poe tried to calm them down. He explained what happened to Finn and Alanna.

They were just waiting for the doctor to come into the lobby and speak with them.

After hours passing Poe’s parents were in a very deep conversation with Rey’s parents. Hux and Ben where having their own side conversation.

Poe noticed that Rey had been speaking on her cell phone, she was pacing back and forth speaking in French he guessed. He kept his eyes on her body moving back and forth he couldn’t help but notice how she was so different now. A sparkly thing caught his eye when Rey brushed her hair with her left hand. It was an engagement ring. 

She was getting married, meaning she was someone else’s.


End file.
